Of Weddings and Helping Friends
by radcliffe bass
Summary: Harry Potter's love life is more or less equal to zero, until he finds out who Pansy and George's wedding planner is. *Shounen ai, slash or boy's love, please feel free to skip if you don't like the genre. Thank you!*


Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, George/Pansy, slight reference to Ron/Hermione

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning(s): Cursing, Alternate Reality

Epilogue compliant? Nope, EWE

Author's Notes: Written for winterstorrm for the 2012 hd_holidays at livejournal. Much thanks to niteshine from livejournal for the quick beta for part 1 and my cousin, redeagle for betaing the story. All mistakes post beta are mine. Thank you and happy reading!

* * *

Harry Potter hates parties. He barely tolerates the Ministry functions that he had to attend for the past ten years, so he doesn't understand why numerous people keep on inviting him to attend these tiring affairs. And most of all, he can't for the life of him understand why he still goes to these functions even if he's so against attending it in the first place.

"You okay there, mate?" George Weasley asks, as he joins Harry at the corner where he hid himself for the past hour.

"Hanging in there," Harry replies before taking a sip of his Firewhiskey. Yeah, he kinda remembered why he's in this party. His good friend George, is getting married to Pansy Parkinson.

A match not exactly made in Wizarding heaven, but a union that Harry will vouch for if worse comes to worst. Harry can't exactly remember when Parkinson became Pansy for their group. If there was one thing that Harry realizes and is grateful of Pansy, it would be for entering George's life when he needed someone by his side.

In all honesty, everyone including Harry never thought that George and Pansy's relationship would even last this long. What with all the opposition the union faced from both sides of the family and some meddling friends; if George and Pansy broke up, Harry could say that he kind of expected it. However, those two seemed to be hell-bent on proving everyone wrong.

Out of the many traits the two could possibly share, stubbornness would be the first to come to one's mind. Influenced by each other, they used this trait to their fullest advantage and here they are: together for seven years and now getting married. For all of its worth, their relationship appears to be getting stronger with all this mental conversation through heated glances that couples are so keen on sharing with the world. Sadly, this "relationship" topic annoys Harry to no end.

No one can blame Harry though. Ten years after graduating from their "eight year" at Hogwarts, most of his friends are already settled in their life. They all have stable jobs, which Harry had as well, before he resigned from his position as Seeker from the Chudley Cannons. But to top it all, most of his friends are in some sort of relationship or have a family of their own.

Hell, even Neville and Gregory Goyle have someone waiting for them at their own homes. And that's what bothering Harry right now. As for all that Witch Weekly had been touting him as the Most Eligible Wizard of all time, Harry Potter's love life is more or less equal to zero. Which is probably the reason why he hates going to parties and functions where he sees these couples, most of whom are his friends, flaunting their happy relationships in front of him.

"Easy there, Harry." Harry hears Pansy say as she sidles up beside George. "For a moment I thought you might hurt yourself by thinking way too much."

Harry just rolls his eyes at the playful taunt, because that's just how Pansy is. She may have marked Harry as her favourite person to insult, but Harry's sure that somewhere inside her sarcastic, bitchy and ruthless heart is someone who loves Harry in her own weird way.

"I'll refrain from stressing myself if it'll keep you from worrying over me, Pansy," Harry banters causing George to laugh and Pansy to give him a wry smile.

"Oh my, and he knows how to talk back. Momma Pansy is so proud, her little boy finally grew some backbone," Pansy says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I hope you'll remember how to use that brain of yours when you're helping my wedding planner with the preparations."

That's one thing that confuses the hell out of Harry. Why is it that out of all their mutual friends, George and Pansy thought that he's the best person to assign as the wedding planner's consultant for George's family? It's not like he knew George better than Ron does. Although he has been hanging out a lot with George more than any of the Weasleys at the moment. After all, it can't be helped since he's decided to finally work his shares at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes when he quit Quidditch.

"Because though you're not romantically involved with anyone, you know George better than his brothers do at the moment. The two of you sharing that pitiful excuse for an apartment for two years would be enough for you to suggest what ticks George off. Besides, you're not as busy as the others would be, since you're single," Pansy says, as if she's able to read Harry's thoughts, which she probably did since Harry sometimes has a bad habit of saying things out loud while he's thinking.

"Can I say 'ouch' and wave a white flag so you can get off my case?" Harry asks and looks over to George for help, but George just smirks at him. The git probably doesn't want to get on his fiancée bad side since George and the couch hasn't been acquainted for years now.

"Oh sweetheart giving up so soon? You know I love you and just looking out for you. If you can't take what I'm dishing out, I fear for your sanity once you start working with our planner. I really want you to attend my wedding since it'll assure a front page exposure on all important publications. And you can't do that if you're serving your time in Azkaban for murder," Pansy says, the corners of her mouth twitching in amusement.

"What makes you so sure that I can't work in peace with your wedding planner? I haven't even met them," Harry says before emptying his glass of Firewhiskey.

"Him," George says, making Harry raise one of his brows in question. "Our wedding planner's a guy. The best in France if the papers were telling the truth. Plus you do know him, you've met before. Lots of history and potential between the two of you if ask me."

"Huh? For some reason, it sounded like you're trying to pair me up. You're not, right?" Harry asks.

"Of course he's not. George's really bad at matchmaking. We can all still remember the Blaise fiasco." Pansy shudders a little as if mentioning the event makes her remember the horror of the awkward situation. "But George's right about the history though. And I think that for once, George might be right about the potential... if you get past all the superficial enmity you two seem to be harbouring towards each other. Come to think of it, all the hatred might just be unresolved sexual tension. There's a thin line between love and hate after all. Plus, you'd make a really gorgeous couple once you kiss and make up."

"You're not making any sense at all, Pansy. From what I gather, I know this guy from school and didn't like him that much. Only Draco fits the description and we all know he's not here-"

"Yet." Pansy cuts Harry off. "Draco's not here yet. But he'll be here since he's the best wedding planner in the City of Love and I'll be an idiot not to hire him for my own wedding; especially since he's offering his expertise as a gift. So yes, Harry, you got it right. I do hope you won't cause Draco any trouble, because I swear to Merlin if this wedding doesn't push through, I'll hex your balls off and feed it to Buckbeak."

* * *

Draco knows that he's a coward. He's never refuted the claim and in his own twisted way, he's kind of grateful that he's not some stubborn, dim-witted guy who'll just barge into situations without thinking of the consequences it'll cost. He may not be the hero that everyone adores but he'd rather be alive than be a name on a memorial stone. Though he's pretty sure that the Ministry will never put his name on that stone had he ended up dead. So it's quite understandable why Draco secretly prides himself in his weird survival instinct.

And that's the reason why Draco's doing Pansy's wedding pro-bono. It's good publicity after all, not that he lacks the clients since his schedule's booked until the next year, but survival instincts tell him that declining the request or even charging a single Knut for his friend's wedding would not be a good idea.

After all, Draco Malfoy didn't survive a madman's war just to be murdered by Pansy Parkinson.

So Draco has no choice, but to entrust all booked events to his two junior planners, so he can concentrate on the final preparations for his friend's wedding, which by the way, will be in two weeks' time.

A soft smile graces Draco's face as he watches Pansy argue with George on why it's not a good idea to use Pygmy Puffs as wedding souvenirs. Who would have thought that Pansy will be getting married before him? And to George Weasley of all people!

It's not that Draco still thinks that the Weasleys are beneath him or something. He'd actually learned the hard way where his prejudices will lead him and he promised himself that he'll never think that way again. But honestly, Pansy and George are the two most unlikely persons he'll ever think of marrying each other. They're probably two of the most stubborn people he'd met, after him and Harry, of course.

_Speaking of Harry. _Draco turns his attention to Harry who seems to be studying the different items Draco brought as suggestions for the wedding souvenir. Draco takes his time studying the other man's features. The past five years has been kind to Harry, who looks healthier and happier than the last time Draco saw him.

_Losing the pressure and stress might have been good to him._ Draco muses and feels a slight pain in his chest at what the idea implies. _I must have been part of that stress, at least now I know that my leaving did some good._

"Galleon for your thoughts?"

Draco startles when Harry speaks right beside him. Draco must have been spacing out if he hadn't felt Harry moving towards him. "My thoughts are definitely worth more than a galleon. It'll probably drain your Gringotts account so I suggest not bothering asking for it."

Harry laughs and takes the sit right beside Draco. "I bet your thoughts will be worth draining my account for."

Draco stiffens at the remark and becomes aware of the abrupt silence coming from Pansy and George, and he knows that he and Harry have garnered the couple's full attention. Draco feels his cheeks getting warm and he probably looks like a ripe tomato by now. A quick glance towards Pansy shows her looking like she's itching to ask what the hell Harry meant by that.

So Draco does his best to avoid Pansy's gaze all throughout the meeting. He's actually relieved when Pansy doesn't say anything before they left. George must have been a good influence on her.

Unfortunately, what he didn't expect is for Harry to stay saying that he wants to look over the dress robes that he and Ron will be wearing. It makes Draco want to roll his eyes, because really? Dress robes? Lame excuse is lame, but if that's how Harry wants to proceed then Draco will give him that.

"So-" Harry starts, looking a little uncomfortable "-how's France?"

"Same old, same old," Draco answers as he rummages through the pictures of dress robes that Madam Malkin sent for Pansy's approval. "How's the shop? I heard you're one of the bosses now."

"It's great. We're actually looking to start marketing outside of Britain if we ever find a good market. I heard France would be a great place to start," Harry says, grinning at Draco.

Draco just rolls his eyes and hands over the pictures for Harry and Ron's robes for the wedding to Harry. "It'll be great if you know the language and the culture. But considering how uncivilized you are, you'll be having a hard time so I suggest you find someplace else. There's a reason why I stayed in France."

"And I'm really curious as to why."

Draco pretends not to hear what Harry said and instead asks, "How's the dress robes? You think you and the Weasel can pull those off or do I have to ask Madam Malkin to create a different design? Hopefully, something even a klutz like you and the Weasel won't manage to destroy."

Harry shakes his head and gives the pictures a once over. "This'll do and don't try to change the subject. Why'd you leave?"

Draco takes a deep breath and places the pictures back inside the portfolio. He's been dreading this talk ever since he came back. He knows that Harry might want some clarifications, but he didn't think that it'll be this early. Draco forgot that Harry's a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors aren't known for their patience.

"Because I was causing you more trouble than you wanted to admit," Draco answers and looks Harry in the eye. "I was getting tired of all those sneaking and lying. Our relationship with our families and friends were being compromised. You were fighting with your best friends, I can't talk to my Mum without feeling guilty, you were losing your concentration during your games and all we ever did was fight. You haven't even come out to your friends. I guess I'm just not worth losing your career or life for. But don't get me wrong, I completely understand. I'm not some dreamer or damsel in distress that needs a hero."

"Draco-"

"It's alright, Harry. Some couples aren't just meant to be, I guess we're just one of them." Draco gives Harry a wry smile. "But look at it this way. It brought you something good right. You finally have a job you enjoy. Your outing was quite controversial, but your friends still love you. And best of all, you look happier."

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

Harry moves closer and brings up his hand to caress Draco's cheek. Draco can't help but lean into the touch. "I'm not entirely happy, but I get by," Harry says as he uses his free hand to pull Draco closer to him. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like it's not worth it." Harry leans it and plants a soft kiss on Draco's lips and Draco can't help the shiver that runs down his spine.

"And for the record, you are so worth losing everything for." Harry says, as he lets go of Draco before _Disapparating._

* * *

Harry's not exactly the most romantic guy on the planet. He's not the smartest as well. But he's the bloody _Saviour of the Wizarding World_ and he'd be damned not to use it to his advantage. So he swallows his pride and asks for the help of the smartest person (Hermione) and the most romantic guy (Blaise) he knows. Based on the reception he got - Hermione and Blaise laughing their asses off - Harry's starting to doubt his decision.

"I'm glad that you find the situation funny but I'd like to remind you two that I'm on a deadline here," Harry says as he crosses his arms in front of his chest and trying to look stern.

Hermione's the first to recover from her laughing fit. "I'm sorry," Hermione says but the grin on her face tells Harry otherwise. "It's just that we knew that you'll be asking for help to get Draco back. But we didn't realize that you'll be asking me and Blaise. We figured you'll be asking for Pansy and George's help instead."

"Pansy will insult me for at least an hour before she'll offer her help. And George would either be too amused or—" Harry stops and looks at Hermione in confusion as he fully comprehends Hermione's words. "Wait. You said get Draco back; I never told you that we were together before."

"I know," Hermione says.

"Then how'd you know?" Harry asks.

Hermione's looking at Harry with her patented 'do-you-think-I'm-stupid' look. "Really, Harry? Do you even need to ask?"

Harry smiles sheepishly. "Well, we were being discreet..."

"You weren't discreet at all, believe me," Blaise says, interrupting Harry. "Really, you think we didn't notice when the two of seem to disappear when you think no one's paying attention? Or how you two always leave the gatherings one after the other? Or how Draco's always at every Chudley Cannons game even if we all know he's a fan of Falmouth Falcons? Take your pick, Harry."

"Oh Merlin!" Harry rubs his face with his hands. And Harry's quite smug at the idea that no one found out about them. He really needs to work on being subtle. "Does everyone know? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It wasn't our place to tell. We thought that if you're ready to tell us, you'd tell us – but you never did. Then you quit the Cannons and Draco left. We weren't sure what to do after that," Blaise answers.

"I'm sorry," Harry says in a soft voice. "I wish we'd been more honest with you guys."

"Me too," Hermione agrees. "To be honest, Ron and I were hurt that you didn't tell us. We've been asking you and you just kept pushing us away. All those times we've argued, it wasn't because you were dating Draco, it's because you didn't trust us enough to let us in on the secret. We admit that it wouldn't be all flowers and unicorns because of the history between us all. But Harry, you're our friend first before you become the _bloody saviour_. You deserved to be happy and we would have been blind if we didn't see how Draco made you happy. We would have been fine with whoever you dated."

"Even if it's Draco?" Harry asks, his eyes pleading for reassurance.

"Even if it's the bloody ferret," Ron says and Harry turns to find his friend standing by the doorway. Ron walks towards Harry and gives him a crooked grin. "So stop assuming the worse and just let us know if you need us okay?"

Harry smiles; he's really an idiot for thinking his friends will abandon him once they found out about Draco. He forgot that they've all grown up and are more open-minded than when they were at Hogwarts. "Thank you, you don't know how relieved I am to know that."

"No worries mate. So what's the plan?" Ron asks before taking the seat beside Hermione.

"Simple, when it comes to Draco, the _KISS_ method always works," Blaise says.

"Isn't that a little too fast and would end up with me being hexed till the next millennium?" Harry asks, uncertain if he likes Blaise's plan at all. Sure it might give him the chance to kiss Draco once more, but knowing Draco's temper... Harry still likes to keep his genitals intact, thank you very much.

"It means _Keep It Simple, Stupid_," Blaise replies, shaking his head and turning towards Hermione and Ron. "We have our hands full here. I'm starting to doubt my judgement, but hopefully we can pull this off."

* * *

Blaise said that flowers always work. So on the day that they're having a robe fitting with George, Harry passed by the florist to buy a bouquet of roses. Roses are definitely romantic and he's read somewhere that it's the most common symbol of love. It also reminds him of Draco, beautiful and a little dangerous. Hopefully Draco doesn't find this gesture to mean that he thinks of Draco as the woman in the relationship, because he doesn't think that way at all. Draco's all man, and he likes to leave it at that.

"What are you smiling like an idiot for, Harry?" George asks out loud causing the other people inside the robe shop to laugh. If looks could kill, Pansy will be a widower before the wedding.

"I am ignoring you, and I won't let you ruin my good mood," Harry replies and glances at the wall clock. He smiles when he sees the time. He's glad that he volunteered to go for the fitting first; at least he can keep an eye on the florist's delivery owl this way. He steals a glance towards Draco who's sitting on the loveseat in front of him. _I hope Draco likes my surprise._

"So may I ask what got you in a good mood?" Draco asks Harry as he turns a page of the magazine he's reading.

"Sitting here and looking at you," Harry answers and hopes that he sounds cool and sincere. But knowing his luck, he most likely sounded cocky and idiotic.

"That has got to be the lamest line I've heard, Harry," Blaise says as he takes the seat beside Harry.

Harry shoots Blaise his patented 'Voldemort-killing-stare' when he hears Draco laughing. _So much for helping me get Draco back._

"So, what'd you get for him?" Blaise asks in a whisper, trying to sound discreet, but since the subject of their conversation's just a few feet away from there – Draco probably heard Blaise's question.

"Something romantic," Harry answers in a soft voice and grins when the florist's delivery owl swoops inside the shop and drops a bouquet of the red roses on Draco's lap. Harry looks at Blaise to check his reaction and is surprised at the horrified expression on Blaise's face.

"What 's wr–" and Harry never finishes his question because he hears someone choking. He looks at the direction of the sound and is shocked to see Draco on the floor.

Blaise leaps from his seat to reach Draco and immediately _Disapparates_ out of the shop with Draco.

* * *

Allergic reaction to pollens from the roses.

Harry knocks his head on the wall for the nth time. He couldn't believe it! The roses were supposed to be romantic enough to leave an impression. Well, it left a lasting impression alright – because Draco will always remember Harry as the guy who almost killed him.

"Will you stop that?" Pansy says, stopping Harry from repeating his previous action. "You'll damage your brain and you'd end up doing more idiotic stuff that'll always end up with us meeting you here at St. Mungo's. And just so you know, I hate hospitals, Harry."

"Oh hush, Pansy. Can't you see Harry's upset?" Hermione admonishes Pansy and gives Harry a reassuring smile. But it's not helping Harry at all since he kind of understands why Pansy's upset as well.

"My wedding's in a week and my best man slash wedding planner's in a hospital because of his allergies. And it's all because someone couldn't be bothered to ask us about it. I think I have every right to lash out at Potter here!" Pansy retorts and glares at everyone.

"Now –"

"She's right, you know." Harry cuts Hermione off, effectively stopping a blooming argument. As much as he loves watching Hermione and Pansy bicker over trivial stuff – he's not in the mood to act as moderator since the bickering will most likely focus on his stupidity. "I should have asked either Blaise or Pansy first if he has any allergies or something. And I should have known better since we used to be together. I did something stupid, let's leave it at that. I just wish I could do something to help."

"You can," Blaise says as he stands beside Harry. "Do something to help. They've just sent Draco to one of the private rooms and he'll need to stay overnight for observation," Blaise explains and looks pointedly at Harry. "He's still on anti-allergy potions so he needs someone to stay with him –"

"I'll do it!" Harry blurts out and blushes when he sees everyone smirking at him. "It's – ah – my fault – so –"

"I don't talk mumble, Harry," Blaise says. "But I don't really care what that meant. As long as I don't have to stay here for tonight, i'm fine with you volunteering. Besides, I'm pretty sure that you'll be enjoying the spectacle that is Draco on potions."

* * *

Draco wakes up feeling a little groggy and groans when he fails to locate his wand on his bedside table.

"Are you feeling better?"

Draco stops moving when he heard Harry's question, because his disoriented mind has finally decided to let his body realize that someone's oh-so-casually draped across his back.

Oh Merlin! The anti-allergy potions always made him clingy. He hopes to Morgana that Harry hasn't seen him in that state. But with the way they're cuddled together in bed... The bastard probably enjoyed feeling him up and Draco's pretty sure he would have enjoyed it as well. If he could only remember what happened that is.

Draco slowly takes a deep breath before slowly turning around to face Harry.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asks again, looking at Draco's eye and damn, Draco missed waking up to those pretty green eyes.

"I'm... feeling better," Draco says and takes note that they're both fully dressed. Not that the flimsy hospital gown that Draco's wearing can be considered proper attire. Draco's not actually sure if he's more relieved or disappointed that they're not naked while they're both in bed. Especially when Harry starts to move closer and encircles his arms around Draco's waist to bring their bodies closer.

"I'm glad," Harry says and gives Draco a smile that makes Draco want to drag Harry into a kiss. Thank Merlin the thought of morning breath kisses disgust him! It saved him from doing something impulsive and embarrassing. Besides, it's all in the past. Harry's probably just feeling guilty for sending him to the hospital that's why he's the one in bed with Draco instead of Pansy or Blaise. Speaking of which...

"Where's Pansy and Blaise?" Draco asks as he surreptitiously snuggles into Harry's warmth. Well, it might have been in past, but it doesn't mean that Draco can't take advantage of what's being freely offered in front of him. He's a Slytherin after all.

"At home, I volunteered for night watch since it's my fault," Harry answers and looks at Draco guiltily. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were allergic. I should have asked Pansy or Blaise or I should have known better since we used to date and—"

"Harry, you're rambling."

Harry's cheeks turn red in embarrassment and Draco can't help but think that it's adorable. "I'm alright, don't beat yourself about it. You didn't know, as simple as that. Besides, you never gave me flowers in those eighteen months we were seeing each other."

"You're kind of right," Harry agrees then groans out loud, as if he remembered something he didn't like.

"What?"

"I just realized, I wasn't a very good boyfriend to you before," Harry answers and hugs Draco tighter as he buries his nose in Draco's hair.

"Not really. I admit that it wasn't all rainbows but it was good while it lasted. Besides, if we're using your logic, it means I wasn't a good boyfriend as well."

"You're not –" Harry starts to say but stops when Draco arches one eyebrow at him. "Did you, you know, regret being with me?"

Draco's right hand reaches up to caress Harry's cheek. Draco looks at Harry directly in the eye and says, "Never, those were the best eighteen months of my life."

"Likewise, I just can't understand why it ended," Harry says and turns his head to plant a kiss on Draco's palm. "Can we, try it again?"

"Harry..."

"Please I..." Harry takes a deep breath before he continues, "I never stopped loving you and I regretted not following you to France and convince you to come back. I, I, please... another chance?"

"Harry, stop—"

Draco doesn't finish his sentence because Harry kisses him. Harry's lips feel like home and Draco can't help but kiss back with as much passion as Harry's giving. Draco moans when Harry nips at his lower lip, silently asking for entrance to which Draco grants. And to hell with disgusting morning breath kisses, damn it! He missed this and he'd love to do this for the rest of his miserable existence.

Draco felt Harry smile through the kiss and he whines when Harry breaks their connection. Harry plants a quick peck on Draco's lips and says, "Tell me you didn't feel anything and I'll stop. I won't bother you again."

Draco wants so much to lie and say that the kiss didn't affect him, but he can't. He can't bear the thought of hurting Harry again but a relationship between the two of them will just end in heartbreak. "I never stopped loving you as well, but it won't work. No, let me finish. I'm being realistic, Harry. I have a life in France and I won't exchange that for a life here where people can't seem to forgive me for my role in the war. I know it's the coward's way out, but see, I've never been that brave. And you, you have such a great life here. You love it here and your family's here. I know how important the Weasleys and your friends are to you and I don't want to be unfair to you and ask you to join me in France. Much like I know that you won't ask the same of me, I'm not worth it. Please, understand – I just want you to be happy."

"But I'm happiest when I'm with you," Harry whispers and kisses Draco's forehead before letting go of Draco and getting up from the bed. "But if that's what you want, I understand. I just – I want you to know, you're worth it. You're always worth it, never forget that."

Then Harry Disapparates, leaving Draco alone in the hospital room.

* * *

If anyone asks Harry what his dream wedding will be, his answer will always be that he has no idea. He doesn't really understand the concept of themes and flower arrangement and all those trivial wedding stuff. But if anyone asks Harry who he wants to marry, he knows that his answer will always be the same – Draco.

Weddings aren't something he's excited about and Harry has to admit that the thought of getting married used to make him tick. However, seeing Draco walk down the aisle earlier in his white robes, getting married doesn't look as scary as Harry thought it was.

That's why Harry spent the duration of the wedding staring at Draco, imagining how their wedding will look like. Harry almost missed his cue at handing the wedding rings over because his imagination has run wild and continued with how their honeymoon will be like as well. It's a good thing that Ron's beside him and gave him a friendly nudge to remind him of his important duty, or he'll have to face Pansy's wrath for ruining her big day.

Sadly, that little run in with honeymoon heaven sort of aroused Harry. He's quite sure that the looks he's been giving Draco earlier were sexually charged. It must have been the reason why Draco seems to be looking everywhere except at Harry.

_So much for weddings and honeymoons, Draco doesn't even want to be with me._ Harry really hates it when reality gets in the way of his dreams. So Harry just drowns his sorrows in Firewhiskey at one corner of the reception tent. And that's how Ron found him.

"That was a good speech, Harry," Ron compliments him and sits on the chair beside Harry.

"Draco wrote it," Harry says and takes a sip of his drink.

"Oh, so that's why it sounded so much like Draco's toast," Ron says in a teasing manner. "Does it mean you're back together? Matching speeches and all?"

"He dumped me. Can someone be dumped even if they aren't officially together?"

"Seriously?" Ron asks, looking at Harry incredulously. "What happened? I thought you'd probably be together by now."

"Well, you thought wrong. See, he doesn't want me. Something about me not wanting to leave my family here." Harry sighs and empties the contents of his glass.

"And you agree with him?" Ron asks.

"Family's really important to me. And you guys, you're my family. I can't just betray you all and leave for France when you all helped me a lot."

"That doesn't make any sense at all," Ron says and takes a long sip from his drink while Harry looks at him in confusion. "I mean, you do know that it's called 'family' because no matter where you go, who you're with and whatever you did wrong – they're always there for you to go back home to. It might sound really ungrateful and rude but isn't family like your default place to go to when everything in your life turns to crap. Like Charlie and Bill and Percy for that matter. No matter where they lived for years or how stupid they've been, we don't turn them away when they come back to the Burrow. That's why I don't understand why you can't just leave everything behind and follow your heart. And why are you looking at me like I've grown another head? Oh crap, I did grow another head right? I knew I shouldn't have accepted that drink from George. You think he'd stop with the pranks at his own wedding..."

"You're still normal," Harry says and smiles at Ron. "Thanks, Ron. When did you become so smart?"

Ron just gives Harry a smug grin. "Being married to Hermione has its perks, you know. But seriously mate, don't worry about it okay? If you need someone to help George out, I can do that."

"Oh I see, there's a catch." Harry teases Ron.

Ron looks at Harry sheepishly. "Well, I was thinking of retiring from the Aurors. Hermione and I are planning to have kids soon, it would be great if I didn't have a dangerous job."

"Yeah, that's a very good decision alright," Harry agrees. "I guess George's dream of a WWW shop outside of Britain might work out after all."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" Pansy asks Draco as they step inside the International _Portkey_ station. It's been three days since Pansy's wedding and Draco's _Portkey_ back to France is scheduled to activate in fifteen minutes.

"I have a mountain of work waiting for me back in the office and I fear that I might not have any employees left if I stay here longer," Draco says and hugs Pansy.

"I'm going to miss you," Pansy says as she hugs Draco back.

"Me too, Pansy, me too." Draco takes a step back and scans the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry. He can't help but feel disappointed when he doesn't see him. Draco knows the chance of Harry seeing him leave is null, but he certainly hoped to see Harry one last time.

"I guess I'll be going now," Draco tells Pansy when he hears a voice announcing that it's five minutes before his _Portkey_ activates.

"Be careful, Draco. I'm glad that you'll finally be with the one you love. Don't think about trivial stuff, just be happy because you deserve it. Remember, you're always worth it."

Draco looks at Pansy in confusion and he's about to ask what she meant by that but the witch in charge of activating his _Portkey_ has ushered him towards the Departures area. _That suspiciously sounds like Harry. Nah, she's probably just been hanging out a lot with Harry. She doesn't mean anything by it._

Draco doesn't think about Pansy's weird parting words anymore as he feels the familiar tug of _Portkey_ travel. The few minutes he spent feeling like he's made of air seemed like days to Draco. He's happy when he finally lands on solid ground at the French _Portkey_ Arrivals area.

He nods at the Immigration officer who clears him for entry before picking up his luggage. He continues walking towards the Apparition Area and drops his bag when he sees a grinning Harry waiting there for him.

"Finally, I was worried you changed your mind and stayed in London. That would have sucked since I have no idea how to speak French," Harry says as he drops his backpack beside Draco's bag.

"You're here?" Draco asks, still staring at Harry but refusing to make a move to touch him. Because damn it! Draco will go on a rampage if this is just a post_-Portkey_ induced hallucination.

On the other hand, Harry doesn't seem to mind proving to Draco that he's no hallucination because Harry pulls him closer and kisses him. Draco doesn't know how long they've kissed or if anyone saw them but Draco doesn't mind one bit. Because his Harry is here with him, in France and –

"Oh Merlin!" Draco breaks the kiss and tries to shove Harry away from him. Harry doesn't let go and traps Draco in his embrace. "You're here, you're really here."

"Yes," Harry answers and Draco shivers when he feels Harry's hands moving up his back. "And I'd really, really like to go back to kissing you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I meant why are you here in France?"

"Because you're here silly!" Harry says and bops Draco's nose with his index finger.

"What about work? Your family? Friends? Harry! Be serious and stop groping my ass!"

"I can't help it, I missed touching you." Harry grins and rests one hand on Draco's waist while he traces Draco's lips with the other. "And to answer your questions, I'm opening a WWW shop here in France. And the Weasleys and my friends want me happy and I told you, I'm happiest when I'm with you. So, I'm here."

"You left London for me?"

Harry smiles at Draco, and Draco's breath hitches when he sees the emotions that Harry's trying to convey through his eyes. "I will do anything for you. I'm sorry if it took me years to realize that but believe me when I tell you that you're worth losing everything for. I love you so much."

"I love you more," Draco says and finally finds the strength to pull Harry closer to him. "Thank you for not giving up on us and taking a chance and I'm sorry for leaving –"

"Shhh, no apologies." Harry places a finger on top of Draco's lips to stop him. "We're in love and I'm looking forward to living here with you. My French is abysmal though, so you have to teach me a really good translation charm while I'm learning the language. And I'm rambling... less talk and more kissing, okay?"

"Okay," Draco agrees and looks up at Harry from under his eyelashes. "I'm ready for my kisses."

Harry grins before leaning forward to give Draco the first of his many kisses from him.

**FIN.**


End file.
